taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Story (lyrics)
Love Story is a song from Taylor Swift's second album, Fearless. This is the lyrics of the song and a bit of its background. Story Lyrics :We were both young, when I first saw you. :I close my eyes and the flashback starts- :I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. :I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. :I see you make your way through the crowd- :You say hello, little did I know... :That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles- :And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"- :And I was crying on the staircase- :begging you, "Please don't go..." :And I said... :Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. :I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. :You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, :It's a love story, baby, just say yes. :So I sneak out to the garden to see you. :We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew- :So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. :Oh, Oh. :Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, :And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" - :but you were everything to me- :I was begging you, "Please don't go" :And I said... :Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. :I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. :You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. :It's a love story, baby, just say yes- :Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. :This love is difficult, but it's real. :Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. :It's a love story, baby, just say yes. :Oh, Oh. :I got tired of waiting. :Wondering if you were ever coming around. :My faith in you was fading- :When I met you on the outskirts of town. :And I said... :Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. :I keep waiting, for you but you never come. :Is this in my head, I don't know what to think- :He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... :Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. :I love you, and that's all I really know. :I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress :It's a love story, baby just say... yes. :Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. :'cause we were both young when I first saw you Explanations *''Scarlet Letter'' is the name of a famous book and refers to how a red letter A was put on a woman to wear at all times if she had committed adultery, which at the time meant having sex out of wedlock. *A white dress represents virginity. *''Romeo and Juliet'' is a famous play by William Shakespeare about two teenagers seeking love despite being forbidden to see each other by their families. *Kneeling to the ground and offering a ring is a traditional way to propose marriage in Western cultures. External link *From her official website Category:Lyrics